custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Zomahk (The Melding Alternate Universe)
In The Melding Alternate Universe, Makuta Zomahk was a devoted force for good and a servant of the Great Beings. He has since crossed over to the prime reality and become a member of the secretive Society of Guardians. Biography In the Melding Alternate Universe, the Great Beings created Zomahk along with the others of the Makuta race on Spherus Magna to aid the Toa, create new life forms, and teach the Three Virtues. After his creation, Zomahk spent long years meditating to be rid of all traces of darkness, doubt, and fear, resulting in Zomahk and the rest of his kind gaining Light abilities. Society of Guardians At some point, this version of Zomahk encountered Toa Akatark from the prime reality, who offered the Makuta membership into his group, the Society of Guardians, an offer Zomahk accepted after receiving permission from the Great Beings of his world. Zomahk soon left his native dimension and began aiding the Society in its activities. Much later, Zomahk was instructed to venture to Karda Nui to retrieve a certain Av-Matoran named Leksha. After doing so, Zomahk attempted to return to the Fortress of Ages with the Matoran via his Olmak Projector, but was instead hurled into a different universe along with Leksha. The pair spent several weeks "dimension-hopping" in an attempt to get to their ultimate destination, during which time Leksha somehow became a Toa. Eventually, they arrived, allowing Zomahk to introduce Leksha to the others of his group. Shortly after, Zomahk was instructed to show the new Toa of Light around the fortress while Krataka and the others discussed. Later, Zomahk was assigned to accompany Toa Hydros, Moliki, and the Shadow Panther Fang Tooth to Zakaz, in order to recover Toa Pyra. After arriving on the isle, Hydros assigned Zomahk and Fang Tooth to scout the land whilst Moliki and Hydros searched the air. After agreeing to meet up one day later, Zomahk and the others split up. Later, the pair found Pyra and Moliki under attack at the hands of Ventra and Osbek. After creating a wall of Light to protect the Toa from a fatal blast of energy at Ventra's hands, Zomahk and his companions teleported to a different part of the island. However, they were soon tracked down by the pair, and were subsequently ambushed. Zomahk found himself battling Ventra, eventually managing to severe one of her arms, before revealing he knew the nature of her existence. Confirming this, Ventra attacked Zomahk with such force that she managed to damage his armor, allowing his Antidermis to escape. However, before Ventra and her ally could leave with Pyra, Hydros returned with Kazepza and the forces of a Skakdi warlord named Trakshee, who proceeded to join the fight. Zomahk joined Hydros and a few others in defeating Ventra before a small battalion of Rahkshi arrived led by Zevrahk arrived, revealing they had come to give Osbek and Ventra aid. After defeating a Rahkshi of Cyclone, Zomahk found himself locked in combat with a Rahkshi of Darkness. As their battle proceeded, the Rahkshi attempted to defeat Zomahk by briefly coating the battlefield in darkness. However, Zomahk used his powers to counter that of the Rahkshi's, and after a time managed to defeat it. Shortly after, Moliki, Pyra, and Fang Tooth sought him out, asking to use his Olmak Projector in order take Pyra away from the battle. Zomahk agreed, though before he could use his projector, Zevrahk damaged it using his powers. He then used a blast of heat vision to send the Makuta reeling. Upon recovering, he aided Kazepza, Trakshee and her forces in defeating Zevrahk's remaining Rahkshi and Osbek, who they managed to surround. Before they could interrogate him, a Rahkshi of Heat Vision attacked the group, distracting them long enough for Osbek to escape. Zomahk and Kazepza decided to give chase, though not before Trakshee confronted them on the deal they had made with her. After asking her to wait further instructions, Zomahk used his powers to teleport himself and Kazepza away. After dropping the Toa of Psionics off at the sight of the battle between Hydros and Zevrahk, Zomahk then departed to locate another Society operative with a functioning Olmak Projector. After recovering a projector, Zomahk returned to Zakaz, locating Hydros and his allies after they succeeded in defeating Zevrahk and his forces. After collecting an injured Pyra, Zomahk and his allies passed through a portal created by the Makuta courtesy of his Olmak Projector. They then returned to the Fortress of Ages, where they deployed Pyra off in the Infirmary to receive medical treatment from Mersery and Hukzuke. He then took Leksha to the fortress' training facility, where he employed Toa Adiahk to teach Leksha on how to control the heat produced by her elemental powers. When Tazahk demanded a private word with Adiahk, Zomahk and Leksha, along with Oksaki and Neka, moved elsewhere to train. Later, he was sent by Krataka to bring Hydros and Kazepza back to the Society's fortress to attend to important matters after the two departed for some time together in the Southern Islands. After retrieving the Toa (and unknowingly interrupting a intimate moment between the two) he returned to the Fortress of Ages. Abilities & Traits The Zomahk from the Melding Universe is somewhat similar to his parallel counterpart, in that he too is a fearsome fighter and a born warrior. However, he is a devoted sort who will always do what it takes to complete his goals. He is much wiser and knowledgeable than his alternative self, and is more capable at handling his impulses. Through his training Zomahk, along with the other Makuta of his reality, have conquered their ancient curse of ambition. Like the other Makuta of his dimension, Zomahk possesses great power over the element of Light and has trained for years to rid himself of all his inner darkness. In addition, he possesses great strength and many other abilities. As with most members of the Society, Zomahk's mind is protected against all forms of telepathy. Also, due to experiments performed on himself, Zomahk can now shield his presence from other Makuta. Mask & Tools Like the main world's Zomahk, this version wears a Great Mask of Slumber. He also wields a sword of some type, as well as razor-sharp teeth and a bladed tail. He has altered the original color of his armor to match that of the prime Zomahk as a method of keeping former Brotherhood agents unaware of his true nature. As with many other Society members, Zomahk uses an Olmak Projector, a portable device that allows him to open dimensional portals. Though his original projector was damaged during his visit to Karda Nui, Zomahk has since replaced it. Stats Appearances *''Society of Guardians'' (First Appearance) Category:Toa Hydros Category:Makuta Category:Society of Guardians